Wayrest
Wayrest has always seen itself as the rival of Daggerfall, but continues to suffer from an inferiority complex that is evident in the ostentatious display of its ruling house. Daggerfall was already a well established kingdom when Wayrest was merely a collection of rude huts at the mouth of the Bjoulsae River. But Wayrest prospered mightily after the fall of Orsinium when the commerce from the whole of Tamriel began to flow past its gates, and today it boasts the largest and richest population in High Rock. The merchants of Wayrest have welcomed the arrival of the Empire, particularly the Navy's Northwest Fleet, which has made suppression of the notorious pirates of the Iliac Bay its top priority. Geography and Religion The Kingdom of Wayrest is located at the east end of the Iliac Bay, at the mouth of the Bjoulsae River, across the estuary from Mournoth. It has a long coastline and shares borders with Menevia and Orsinium to the north and the Wrothgarian Mountains and Gavaudon in the east. Wayrest is an important political power in the Bay. Akatosh is the main god that is worshitped in the Kingdom of Wayrest. Royal Family Wayrest was ruled by King Eadwyre and Lady Barenziah. However, Lady Barenziah was not a local Breton. She was a Dunmer and was the second Queen of Wayrest after the first Queen, Lady Carolyna passed away. From Lady Carolyna, King Eadwyre had a daughter named Lady Elysana. Lady Barenziah herself brought her two children, Prince Helseth and Lady Morgiah. Military The official military force of Wayrest is the Knights of the Rose. The Knights have the honor of being the guard and strong arm of King Eadwyre. The greatest knights in his court are members of the order and they have demonstrated their worth in internal and interprovincial struggles throughout the Bay region and Tamriel. History During the War for Betony, Wayrest stayed neutral, however a noble from this city state intervened in the war and assassinated King Lysandus of Daggerfall. This conspiracy was finally uncovered by an agent of Emperor Uriel Septim VII. The agent put King Lysandus' spirit to rest and recovered the great Numidium. Wayrest was one of the wielders of the Numidium in a strange time warping event that is now called the Warp in the West. Some years after the event, King Eadwyre died. Prince Helseth and Lady Elysana fought over the throne of Wayrest. Lady Elysana won and Helseth and his mother, Lady Barenziah were banished from Wayrest. They were sent back to Morrowind. Barenziah's first child, Lady Morgiah had left Wayrest long before the fight began. She married King Reman of Firsthold. Their marriage was brokered by Mannimarco. These days , the Kingdom of Wayrest is prospering, due to the intelligent and cunning mind of Queen Elysana. She managed to form an alliance with King Gortwog of the Orcish Kingdom of Orsinium. Wayrest is one of the major political forces in the bay and the alliance with the Orcs also brings more benefits to the Kingdom. Wayrest now spreads across most of the eastern coast of the Bay, stretching from the land formerly called Anticlere to half of Gauvadon. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Regions Category:Locations in Daggerfall